The present invention relates to vending machines, and relates more particularly to a paper money recognition and transmission system for vending machines.
A variety of vending machines are known and intensively installed in different locations indoors as well as outdoors for selling different things. Conventional vending machines commonly accept coins only. There are also know certain vending machines which accept paper money. These vending machines which accept paper money simply comprises a paper money recognition mechanism and a paper money transmission mechanism. In order to prevent the inserted paper money from being obtained by stealing, hook means are commonly installed to prohibit the inserted paper money from being pulled out of the machine. However, this security installation may cause the received paper money to be damaged when thieves try to steal the money.